


Alternate Reality "A Day in the Park"

by Theryyx



Series: Alternate Reality [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - No Storm in Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Beautiful, Chloe is sick, Cute, F/F, Family, Gay, Happy times, Healing, Lesbians, Love, Support, Sweet, episode 3 chloe, episode 4 chloe, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: William, Joyce, Rachel and Chloe have an cute day in the Park, Chloe sees once again she has all the support and love from the people she needs the moust after her tragic accident.(inspired by life is strange episode 4 "Dark room"// no lis or bts events, Chloe and Rachel are 19)
Relationships: Joyce Price/William Price, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: Alternate Reality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743394
Kudos: 6





	Alternate Reality "A Day in the Park"

You can hear the Radio, smell the good food Joyce is cooking for her Family, it a beautiful day here in Arcadia Bay. Joyce makes some final instructions for her husband William "oh it look amazing honey, like always, I bet they girls will arrive every minute, I heard them waking up some time ago" William say to his wife lovley, Joyce sit down and reading with her husband the newspaper as the door from there former garage open and Chloe comes out in her wheelchair pushed by Rachel. "Good Morning to the moust beautiful ladys here in Arcadia Bay and of course to my wounderful wife" the big men with blonde hair say jokley but also lovable "oh Will" Joyce say a little embarrassed "Morning Dad!" Chloe say excited "Good Morning William" Rachel say nice as always, she push Chloe to her place, she self sit down next to Chloe.

"Oh Rachel why you still wearing youre pyjama?" Joyce ask lovley looking at the blonde girl who just startet to hold an Orange Juice near to Chloes mouth "Its okay Joyce, I had no time" she answers "because of me and I dont say sorry, thats sexy" Chloe interrupt them and Rachel start to get a little red over her checks "yeah thanks Chloe for youre comment, anyway I just do it later, thankfully youre all cool with it" Rachel say a little embarrassed, William start to smile and say "after these 4 years Rachel you really dont have to say anything, we know you at this point and we are so happy youre here and make our daughter very happy" Rachel smiles and help Chloe with the bacon and eggs Joyce made. 

After some time has passed and the family got there breakfast William says "okay my lovley family today is a beautiful Sunday and that I know that my daughters unbeliveble and talentet girlfriend has to go to the nurse school tomorrow again, that she hopefully learn take care of our little girl here but also to us wehn we are older" Rachel and Joyce start to smile, William continue "I think its time we spent today in the Park, how does this sound?" "Amazing" Rachel say "a very lovley Idea" Joyce say "I....I dont think this is a good idea" Chloe say heavy breathing "why that honey?" William ask his daughter "you guys know why! I...I dont want that" Chloe say sad, Rachel looks over her, give her a stroke over her face and say "No Chlo, it will be beautiful, you will see and you have the next 5 days to be in youre room to sulk" Rachel say jokley but lovley and they share a quick kiss. "Okay I just go showering and make me ready then we can go" the blonde in her pyjama say "Take you time, we get all ready" William adds.

After Rachel had her shower and get dressed, Joyce and William wehre also ready to go, Rachel push Chloe with her wheelhchair into the car and then the Price-Amber family heading to there day. After some talking there arrived, Rachel helps Chloe out from the car and take her "Chloe-outdoor Backbag", the Arcadia Bay Park is huge and beautiful "can we go over to the lake?" Chloe ask Rachel "of course, letz go" Rachel say lovley and let this know Joyce and William "Okay have fun, If you need anything" Joyce wantet to say but Chloe interrupt and say annyoed "yeah, yeah we know wehre you are, dont worry" and they heading out.

Chloe has the automatic driving function on so that Rachel can walk next to her and can hold her hand "its so beautiful here" Chloe say and Rachel adds "yeah, its really very nice" Chloe starts to caught heavy, Rachel immediately bend over to her, holding right in front of Chloes mouth her medicine "its better now, or better I bring you youre scarf" Rachel say carring and start to search it in her backbag but Chloe say out of breathe "Ra--Rachel, come here" Rachel get quick down and Chloe give her a loveingfull long kiss, they look in each others eyes as Chloe say "Hey, all is okay, I promise" Rachel smiles and adds "Okay".

They stand there by the lake and talking about random things, how good Rachel is in her nursing school and other stuff the two girls like, Rachels pull out her phone and make some pics, they waving at Chloes parents as Chloe say "Come here Rach, sit down" Rachel sit down on Chloes tights "I bet if I could feel something there, I could feel how heavy you are" Chloe say jokley, Rachel put her hands arround Chloes neck and say "oh are we trying to be funny" "I try" Chloe say lovley, Rachel look in her girlfriends eyes and she start to kiss her soft and then more until it gets lovley. "I love you soo much Chloe Price, dont ever forget that,Okay!" the blonde with the blue feather erring say lovley "even now" Chloe ask honest "even now, you know" Rachel say lovley back and they share a kiss again "I love you also Rachel Amber" Chloe say, they look in each others eyes as they here William yelling from the far "okay you two lovebirds, I know beeing in love and be young is great but please dont forget us and I know Chloe honey here waits youre favourite cake for you" both start laughing and Chloe say funny "we better go" "yeah, better we are quick" Rachel adds and both heading to Chloes parents, Rachel still on her girlfriends tights. Arrived they make pictures together, talking, eating and just have a good time, because you saddly dont know what time might will bring you.


End file.
